Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Eckaimon.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckaimonxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having strong stems, reflexed flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number M-29, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as F-14, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Eckaimon was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in December, 1994. The selection of this plant was based on its strong stems and reflexed flower bracts.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., since 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckaimonxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckaimonxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Ball-shaped inflorescences with recurved pale yellow-colored flower bracts.
2. Recurved dark green-colored leaves.
3. Uniform plant habit.
4. Strong erect stems.
5. Early flowering; natural season flower maturity date is early December for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 9 weeks.
6. Excellent post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia differ primarily from plants of the female parent, the selection M-29, in flower bract coloration as plants of the female parent have light red-colored flower bracts. In addition, plants of the new Poinsettia have stronger stems than plants of the female selection.
Plants of the new Poinsettia differ primarily from plants of the male parent, the selection F-14, in flower bract coloration and orientation as plants of the male parent have dark red-colored flower bracts that are flat and not reflexed. In addition, plants of the new Poinsettia have stronger stems than plants of the male selection.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Windark, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,546. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Windark in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia had lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Windark.
2. Flower bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia were pale yellow in color whereas flower bracts of plants of the cultivar Windark were dark red in color.